The Ripple Effect
by a Wiccan
Summary: Koka was born into this world with the memories of her past life. To cope, she shuts everyone out, refusing to get close. For with her rebirth came a gift. The ability to see the future. But when shutting people out is no longer an option, Koka takes matters into her own hands, for she is the Ripple Effect
1. Prolouge

A/N: Hey everyone, guess who's back and taking names! Enjoy this new story while I work on the others.

Disclaimer: Koka is mine. That is all.

* * *

_Reincarnation is when you die and your soul is placed into another living thing. Typically you do not remember your past lives. At least that is what I had always thought. But when I died in was reborn into a world I thought existed only fiction, and I remembered everything, my thoughts began to change. For the first few years I tried to deny it, insisting it was a dream. When I could no longer do that, I closed everything out. I knew people would die, so I did not want them to get close to me. But something changed that. Or rather, someone. Hiding was no longer an option, so I decided to change the future instead. This is my story, the story of Hakyu Koka of Konoha, formally known as Emily Stone of New York._

* * *

The Ninshu Shrine was devoted to the teachings of the Sage of the Six Paths. Ninshu is the religious, more peaceful precursor to Ninjutsu, though few still practiced it. The shrine is Konoha was of the few left in the country and was slowly begin to disappear. As a result, Heiwa was the last care taker of the Ninshu Shrine. She, along with a small group of orphans, who came and went, were the only ones dwelling in the shrine on the outskirts of the village.

The baby was found on the steps of the shrine wrapped in only a blanket with a note pinned to it. It was the baby's cries that alerted the shrine maiden, Heiwa, to its arrival. When she went to investigate and found only a newborn baby, only hours old, but no trace of any other person, she did the only thing she could do. Heiwa brought the child into the shrine. Thus Koka became the newest edition to the Ninshu Shrine.


	2. Chapter 1

After the first few days of Koka's joining of the shrine, it became clear to the older woman that something was different about the child. For the first few days the baby would not stop crying, causing Heiwa to wonder if something was wrong, but she could find no traces of illness or harm. But it was what came after that that caused the shrine maiden to become uneasy.

After the unending crying came silence, as if the child had come to terms with something unchangeable. It was then that Heiwa saw the uncanny intelligence in the child's blue eyes, eyes that belonged in a young adult, not a new born baby. As if the Sage himself had told her, Heiwa knew the child was not an ordinary child.

"You will one day change the world, Koka." The baby looked at her in silence, unable to understand the words, but knowing it was Heiwa who said them.

Over the next few months, the intelligence of Koka became more and more noticeable. As if she knew what to do, the baby began to approach milestones faster than normal children. At first it was hard to notice as she was limited by what her infant body was capable of. But when Koka was able to sit up by five months without any assistance, her physical skills began to grow at a faster rate, sometimes startling Heiwa. Her social state however, seemed to grow at a rate slower than average.

When Koka had reached ninth month, another child had joined the shrine. Kaede was five when she was brought in, and the little girl was fascinated by Koka. She would spend every second possible around the younger child, talking to her or attempting to play. The attempts to play did not last very long.

Heiwa was dusting the shelves in the main room while Kaede sat on the floor with Koka, attempting to get the baby to play. The older woman had just finished when she heard it.

"No, Kaede." Heiwa just stared at Koka who was frowning at a doll Kaede held. The baby turned and crawled away, leaving Kaede confused. The older woman could not help it. She burst out laughing at Kaede's expression and Koka's behavior. At just under ten months, Koka had spoken her first two words.

Once it became clear that Koka did not want to play, Heiwa suggested that Kaede help the young child learn to walk and speak. It quickly became apparent that the activity was a task both children enjoyed. By the time Koka was one, she and Kaede were walking around hand in hand. With someone to consistently talk with, Koka's verbal skills skyrocketed to be on par with the rest of her abilities. There was no doubt in Heiwa's mind. Koka was a prodigy above any other child.

When Kaede had been with them for over a year and Koka was two, the youngest child once again showed her intelligence. Kaede had begun helping Heiwa around the shrine, taking on light duties such as cleaning, while Koka followed the older child around. It was one such day when Kaede was in the shrine office taking care of papers when Koka walked in without Kaede.

"What is it Koka?" The older woman was mildly surprised. Koka rarely left Kaede's side. The two year old looked straight at Heiwa.

"Where are we Heiwa-san?" The older woman was surprised. Of all the things to ask, that was never a question she expected. She sat her pen down.

"The Ninshu Shrine in Konoha." A crease appeared on the child's forehead.

"In the Fire country?" Despite the growing surprise Heiwa was feeling, she kept it hidden. She did not recall ever talking about the country or even mentioning it.

"That's right." Koka nodded in what appeared to be acceptance. She turned and left, presumably to find Kaede. Heiwa sat in momentarily silence before picking up her pen once again. When it came to Koka, Heiwa knew time would reveal what was going on in her mind.

A few months passed since Koka came to Heiwa's office when something drastic happened. It was the middle of the day and the elder woman was cooking for the three of them when she heard screaming. Forgetting the food, Heiwa dropped her spoon and ran toward the source. What she came across would change her life forever.

On the floor was Koka, clutching a kneeling Kaede. The elder child had tears in her eyes and wore a terrified expression. Koka was the one screaming. Heiwa rushed over and lifted the young child up. Her eyes were squeezed shut and Heiwa began to make out words.

"It's ok Koka, you're safe. Hush child, it's ok." Koka's screams became sobs and her eyes opened. Heiwa's breath caught in her throat. Koka's normally light blue eyes and taken on an ethereal hue as they now glowed.

"I don't want to be a shinobi Heiwa." The girl continued to cry, causing Kaede to start sniffling as well. Heiwa brought the other child into her embrace as well.

"You don't have to be a shinobi Koka. You're ok. Everything will be ok." Slowly Koka's sobs began to quiet as the younger child began to drift off as she murmured,

"Don't let them take me." Heiwa's hands tightened on the two girls in her arms.

"No one will take you. You're both safe here." She picked Kaede up in her other arm and carried the two girls to their room where she placed them on Kaede's bed. Koka had clung on to the older child in her sleep and Heiwa did not have the heart to wake them.

The older woman wandered back to the kitchen where she salvaged what was left of the food and put it into the fridge. Task done, Heiwa sank into a chair at the table and put her head into her hands. Koka was indeed very different. Heiwa did not know how different or what to do. All she knew was that she had to find out protect her girls.


	3. Chapter 2

After the first incident with Koka's eyes, the event became a near common occurrence. Heiwa's fear for the young child grew as she realized what it was. Koka was seeing visions of the future. While for the moment it was nothing more than small things such as visitors to the shrine or the weather, or something of that nature, Heiwa knew if others heard of the ability, Koka would be taken advantage of as turned into a shinobi. It was a future the young girl wanted nothing to do with and Heiwa took it upon herself to protect the secret.

When Kaede was eight, Heiwa took her aside and sat her down. The girl was old enough to understand the importance of secrecy.

"Kaede, you're a big girl now and you have done well with the shrine and Koka." The young girl sat up straighter at the mention of the younger child, causing Heiwa to smile before continuing.

"Koka is different from you or I. She has a special ability to see things that can happen. When her eyes change, it means she is having a vision." Kaede nodded.

"But because of this, other people may try to take her from us. So you must never tell anyone about what Koka can do. Do you understand?" She nodded, a fierce look in her eyes.

"Yes Heiwa-san. I won't let them touch her." Heiwa smiled again.

"Good girl, now run along and play."

For the next few months things continued on like normal. Koka continued to continue her streak of intelligence while Kaede acted as her guardian, adopting the role of an elder sister. By this time Kaede was eight while Koka was three. Both girls were growing at a fast rate and soon would need new clothing. Heiwa decided it was time to take them into the village center for the first time since they arrived.

BREAK

Heiwa walked down the streets of Konoha with the two girls in front of her. Kaede was dashing around in excitement and curiosity, dragging Koka as she went. Even the normally reserved Koka was looking around with interest. Though, if one looked closely enough, it looked like the younger girl was memorizing the area instead of just looking.

The three walked to a small shop where fabrics and various Kimonos were sold. The owner greeted Heiwa as old friend and the two began chatting while the younger two girls were sent to look for what they wanted.

Kaede held Koka's hand as the two walked down the isles looking at colors.

"Koka, what colors do you want?" The younger girl contemplated the question for a moment.

"Blue." Kaede nodded as she brought the younger girl over to the blue fabrics. Together they poured over the clothing before Koka found one. It was a pale blue with darker blue flower prints on it. She clutched it in her small arms while they began to search for Kaede's choice.

In the end Kaede had selected a pink one with white feathers on it. The two took their choices up to Heiwa. Kaede was bouncing up and down excitedly when Heiwa noticed Koka looking intently at the garments.

"What is it Koka?" Kaede stopped bouncing at the older woman's question and looked at the child in question. For a moment the three year old was silent before looking up at her caretaker.

"Can we wear them now?" Heiwa blinked at the young child while Kaede gasped in excitement at the question.

"Can Heiwa-san? Can we?" The older child had her hands together in a silent plea.

"Well, I suppose so." She handed the now paid for kimonos to the two children, who both rushed off to the changing room. When they returned, Heiwa took their old outfits. Kaede had a bright smile on her face and she turned about, showing off her new kimono.

Heiwa turned to look at Koka. The small child was watching Kaede spin about before turning to look at Heiwa.

"Thank you Heiwa-san." Then for the first time in the three years that she had been at the shrine, Koka smiled. The old woman was still at a loss for words as the young child ran off with Kaede outside. The smile was gone before the sunlight touched her face.

Heiwa said her farewells to the shopkeeper and followed the two children out the door. She had not gone far when someone called her name. Heiwa turned in surprise.

"Mikoto-dono, what a pleasant surprise." The Uchiha matriarch held the hands of a boy Heiwa guessed to be her son and another young Uchiha child. The two women walked up to each other while Kaede ran over to Heiwa's side, Koka close behind.

BREAK

When Itachi's mother called out to an older woman he did not take much notice. It was not until he caught sight of his cousin staring at two girls behind her that he took notice. The elder one was the one Shisui was staring at, but it was the younger one who caught his attention. Or rather her eyes, as the young Uchiha child had never seen ones like hers before.

They were a light crystal blue, but there was something about them that made them different. The young prodigy had to think about it for a moment before it came to him. She has eyes like he did. She was a prodigy. But then something happened. As he watched her, the girl's eyes changed. It was almost unnoticeable, but they lightened and took on and ethereal glow before she looked down, effectively hiding them from Itachi.

The girl stepped closer to the older child in an act of shyness. But it was just that, an act. For Itachi had seen her eyes and knew it was not shyness that drove her to hide. She was hiding her eyes from the Uchiha. Itachi would have to ask his cousin about it later. He turned back to the conversation just in time to hear his mother introduce him to the older woman.

"Pleased to meet you, Heiwa-san." He and Shisui bowed at they were both introduced. Then the older woman introduced the two girls beside her. Kaede and Koka both bowed, Koka's eyes having returned back to normal.

When the two groups parted ways it was with a promise from the Uchiha matriarch to stop by the shrine sometime for tea. As they wandered away, Itachi's thoughts drifted back to the young girl. Her bangs and long hair framed her face while the blue kimono highlighted her eyes. The young prodigy wanted to learn more about those eyes.

BREAK

Koka frowned as they walked away. She had done her best to play the shy three year old act as she normally did when her visions came, but she knew Itachi had noticed. Not for the first time she cursed being so young. She knew the Uchiha prodigy would try to befriend her. But Koka had already made her mind to not allow anyone close to her.

When she had been reborn, Koka remembered everything from her past life, including everything that would happen here in this world. While she could not deny it was real, she could deny others from entering her life. She would shut out Itachi as well as keep Shisui away from Kaede. The young girl was Koka's only exception to the keep everyone out rule. So Koka would keep her safe.


	4. Chapter 3

After the event outside the kimono shop, Mikoto often stopped by the shrine with Itachi and Shisui. Koka remained quiet and away from the visitors when she could. She knew who they were and what would happen in a few years. The blue eyed girl wanted nothing to do with that. Nor did she want Kaede to feel the heartbreak or worse. Better for her to avoid them all together.

But Itachi was catching on to Koka's plan. While she may have the mind of a twenty year old, her body was that of a three year old civilian. Itachi was a prodigy and a shinobi in training. Koka relied heavily on her gift to avoid the young boy, but she would not be able to forever. Sooner or later Itachi would catch her, and they both knew it.

The day that it happened, Koka was out behind the shrine looking for Kaede. She wanted to take the older girl away from the area before Itachi and Shisui showed up. She knew that the younger Uchiha was determined to get her today and had convinced his older cousin to help.

"Kaede." The older girl turned at Koka's voice. "Let's go." Koka grabbed Kaede's hand and was about to rush off before the older girl could protest. Instead, however, a different voice stopped her, one that she had been hoping to avoid.

"Wait." Koka internally cursed. She had not factored in Itachi's speed. Both girls turned to see Itachi and Shisui standing behind them. Koka frowned. While he had not perfected the body flicker yet, Koka knew if she tried to leave, Shisui would still be fast enough to blocker her exit. It was time to confront the Uchiha boys.

"What is it?" If either of them were surprised to hear a three year old speak fluently, they did not show it. Instead Itachi said,

"You're avoiding us. Why?" Koka felt Kaede shift closer to her nervously and Koka squeezed her hand.

"I don't want to talk to you." The young girl wanted to get this over with. She met Itachi's eyes evenly as she spoke.

This time it was Shisui who spoke up. "You don't talk to anyone, but you don't avoid other people like this." It was true. Koka rarely spoke to anyone outside of Kaede and Heiwa. But for her to actively avoid someone, it was out of her character.

Kaede shifted uncomfortably. She was torn between being polite and protecting Koka. But at the same time Koka stood before her, as if to prevent the boys from coming close to her. Kaede was not stupid. She had learned to read Koka's actions over the past few years. The younger girl's shoulders were tense, as if she were bracing herself to move. The only time Koka ever acted this way was when she had a vision. Koka's hand trembled slightly in her grasp, causing Kaede to step closer.

"It is because of your eyes?" Kaede gasped as Koka jerked her head away from their eyes. The little girl's eyes had changed. Koka was seeing a vision.

"You are shinobi. Nothing good will come from you." Koka ran, Kaede right behind her as they disappeared into the woods, leaving both Uchiha boy's stunned.

* * *

From an open window, Heiwa and Mikoto witnessed the whole thing. The elder woman had explained Koka's abilities to the Uchiha Matriarch in hopes the younger woman would be able to help. The two had known each other for a long time and Heiwa knew she would be able to trust Mikoto with what she had just learned.

The two settled back into their chairs to talk. The Uchiha woman frowned thoughtfully, as she processed everything. Heiwa had come to her for help, but there was little she could do for Koka.

"Her ability is to see the future. But I'm unsure of its origins or how she came to have it. There is rumors of a priestess's in Demon Country who have the ability of foresight, so there is a slim possibility she may be related somehow."

Heiwa hummed in thought. "I have heard of them there, but that is a far distance in between here and there. Then there is the matter of her eyes."

Mikoto nodded, she had seen the slight change in Koka's eyes. "It is very slight, only someone who knew what they were looking for would even notice it, or someone with an ocular jutsu as well."

"Or a shinobi." Mikoto nodded at her friend's input. She knew of Koka's adamant refusal to go into the shinobi path and her avoidance of them. The Uchiha woman figured it had to do with something she had seen. With a gift like hers, many would spring at the chance to use it for their own benefits. The village would not hesitate to turn her into a child soldier. She put her hand over Heiwa's.

"Don't worry, we will figure something out and protect Koka."

The two of them turned to happier subjects, such as Mikoto's pregnancy.

* * *

After the Uchihas had left, Heiwa walked into her office. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Koka sitting in a chair in front of the desk. The young girl was looking out a window with her back to Heiwa. The older woman shuffled in and sat in her own chair.

"What is it, Koka?" for a moment the young girl did not answer but Heiwa waited, knowing she would eventually.

"I like Mikoto-sama. You can trust her." Koka turned to Heiwa, the young girl's eyes having taken on their strange hue once again. The old woman smiled.

"Yeah."

* * *

Mikoto sat in the Uchiha library, looking to see if she could find more information to help Koka out. So far there had been nothing to help out the young girl and the Uchiha woman was growing frustrated.

"Mother?" Mikoto turned to see Itachi and Shisui in the door way. She smiled at them and beckoned them in.

"What is it?" The two boys exchanged a look.

"Are you going to help Koka?" Mikoto blinked at Itachi's question as she tried to figure out how to word her answer. But the two continued speaking before she could.

"We saw her eyes. But we won't tell anyone." Shisui promised.

"We want to help her too, so she isn't afraid anymore." Itachi stated. Mikoto smiled at the warmth that bloomed in her chest at the words on her son and nephew.

"Alright. You can help me help her as well. But you can't tell anyone, not even Fugaku, alright?" Both boys nodded earnestly. She looked at both boys with a solemn gaze. Both of them were smart and would understand what she was going to tell them.

"Koka is a very special girl. But there are people who would use her if they found out. Some of them may be bad and hurt her, but others may try to use her for the village. It is those people who are the worst. They will make her help them and it will hurt her. So you can't let anyone know that she is special, ok?"

Both boys nodded. They were Uchiha and Itachi was a prodigy. They knew what happened when you were special. Mikoto smiled a sad smile. They were smart and observant. Eventually they would figure out what made Koka special, which meant that others would eventually too. The young girl had no way to defend herself. The young orphaned child with special powers. They would snatch her up and put her to use faster than a starving dog snatched up a bone.


End file.
